footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup qualification – UEFA Group E
The 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification UEFA Group E is one of the nine UEFA groups for 2018 FIFA World Cup qualification. The group consists of six teams: Romania, Denmark, Poland, Montenegro, Armenia, and Kazakhstan. The draw for the first round (group stage) was held as part of the 2018 FIFA World Cup Preliminary Draw on 25 July 2015, starting 18:00 MSK (UTC+3), at the Konstantinovsky Palace in Strelna, Saint Petersburg, Russia. The group winners will qualify directly for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Among the nine group runners-up, the eight best runners-up will advance to the play-offs, where they will be drawn into four home-and-away ties to determine the other four qualifiers. Standings Matches The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 26 July 2015, the day following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Eriksen |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=21,745 |referee=Harald Lechner (Austria) }} |time=18:00 (22:00 UTC+6) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Khizhnichenko |goals2=Kapustka Lewandowski |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=19,905 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Popa |goals2=Jovetić |stadium=Cluj Arena, Cluj-Napoca |attendance=25,468 |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=0–5 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Stancu Popa Marin Stanciu Chipciu |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=5,500 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=5–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Tomašević Vukčević Jovetić Bećiraj Savić |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=8,517 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Lewandowski |goals2=Glik Poulsen |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance=56,811 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |time=18:00 (22:00 UTC+6) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance=12,346 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Bećiraj |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=20,852 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Mkoyan Lewandowski |goals2=Pizzelli |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance=44,786 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} ---- |time=18:00 (21:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=A. Grigoryan Haroyan Ghazaryan |goals2=Kojašević Jovetić |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=3,500 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Cornelius Eriksen Ankersen |goals2=Suyumbayev |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance=18,901 |referee=Alon Yefet (Israel) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Grosicki Lewandowski |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=48,531 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Mkhitaryan Özbiliz |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=11,500 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Mugoša |goals2=Lewandowski Piszczek |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=10,439 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Cluj Arena, Cluj-Napoca |attendance= 26,895 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |time=18:00 (22:00 UTC+6) |team1= |score=1–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Kuat |goals2=Jørgensen Eriksen Dolberg |stadium=Almaty Central Stadium, Almaty |attendance= |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Bećiraj Jovetić |goals2=Koryan |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance= |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Lewandowski |goals2=Stancu |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance= |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} ---- |time=18:00 (22:00 UTC+6) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Vešović Bećiraj Simić |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee=Sebastien Delferière (Belgium) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Delaney Cornelius Jørgensen Eriksen |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance= |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1=Maxim |goals2= |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance= |referee=Ivan Bebek (Croatia) }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 (20:00 UTC+4) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Parken Stadium, Copenhagen |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (22:00 UTC+6) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Astana Arena, Astana |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score= |report=Report (FIFA) Report (UEFA) |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Narodowy, Warsaw |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers There have been 57 goals scored in 18 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;11 goals * Robert Lewandowski ;6 goals * Stevan Jovetić ;4 goals * Christian Eriksen ;3 goals * Fatos Bećiraj ;2 goals * Sergei Khizhnichenko * Adrian Popa * Bogdan Stancu ;1 goal * Gevorg Ghazaryan * Artak Grigoryan * Varazdat Haroyan * Ruslan Koryan * Henrikh Mkhitaryan * Aras Özbiliz * Marcos Pizzelli * Peter Ankersen * Andreas Cornelius * Kasper Dolberg * Nicolai Jørgensen * Yussuf Poulsen * Islambek Kuat * Gafurzhan Suyumbayev * Damir Kojašević * Stefan Mugoša * Stefan Savić * Žarko Tomašević * Nikola Vukčević * Kamil Grosicki * Bartosz Kapustka * Łukasz Piszczek * Alexandru Chipciu * Răzvan Marin * Nicolae Stanciu ;1 own goal * Hrayr Mkoyan (against Poland) * Kamil Glik (against Denmark) Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving two yellow cards in two different matches (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links * **Qualifiers – Europe: Round 1, FIFA.com *FIFA World Cup, UEFA.com **Standings – Qualifying round: Group E, UEFA.com E